Save Me From Myself
by Anna Sparrow
Summary: After a horrific battle, Starfire is presumed dead and the Titans have split. Robin thinks his life is over. But can one young woman named May save him from himself? Tons of relationship triangles to come, hopefully. Please R&R. My Fist Teen Titans fic.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, though I wish I did. However, I own May. And You can't steel her! ::Sticks tounge out:: Muhahahahahaha

* * *

Prologue May  
  
She lived in the shadows. Her strength was in fire. She worked solo, relying only on herself and what she could provide for herself. After losing her only true friend to a horrific accident, she trusted nobody.  
  
But they were different. They came to her; sought her out. She was the only one who could save him. And she vowed to do it, for the sake of the life of one young man. Her eyes scanned the darkened alley. This is where they said he would be.

* * *

A young man of about nineteen stepped into that same alleyway a half an hour later. His spiked ebony hair was a little bit matted, but the mask covering his eyes was as perfect as could be. No one had seen his eyes in years. Except once. That had been her dying wish.  
  
Robin looked up at the stars, but quickly returned his gaze to the street. They reminded him too much of her. He could not even bring himself to think her name. _Starfire. There I did it. Starfire!_ "Starfire..." he whispered. "STARFIRE!" He fell to his knees, tears slipping from his masked eyes. He buried his face in his hands and wept.  
  
**Crunch.**  
  
Robin's head lifted and her reached for his bo-staff from his utility belt. "Who- who's there?" He stood and scanned the alleyway. "Show yourself!" Out of the shadows from his right glided a cloaked figure. The figure landed gracefully in front him as his grip increased on his bo-staff.  
  
"Who are you?" he pressed. The hood fell back and Robin's eyes widened in shock and surprise. In front of him stood a ravishing young woman with long raven hair and pale pink eyes. _Blackfire!_ Robin's mind called out to him. _It can't be!_ He scanned her closely and relief flooded through him.  
  
"I am called Maiand'r," she answered smoothly. She had all the features of a Tamaranian.  
  
"You're from Tamaran," he half asked, half stated.  
  
"Tamaran?" she asked, confused. "I have never heard of Tamaran."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow and studied her even more closely. "You bear a striking resemblance to a Tamaranian I once knew. Are you sure you are not from there?"  
  
She opened her mouth to answer, but the words stopped short of her throat. Her eyes snapped shut, only to open again to reveal her pale pink orbs staring blankly into space. Her entire body tensed and she began to seize up. A spilt second later, she toppled limply into Robin's waiting arms.  
  
Shock and surprise escalated again upon the Boy Wonder's face. As he held her, the young woman's hair began to lighten until it had turned a golden shade of brown. Her features smoothed out slightly to that of a young girl no older then sixteen. Robin watched the girl's innocent, sleeping face. His eyes then scanned the rest of her, trying to make out as much information about this strange girl as he could. He could tell from her muddy white tank top and the large holes in her blue jeans that she was either not very well off, she lived alone, or she had been out working somewhere. Quite a contrast these clothes were to that of the garments she had been wearing only moments before.  
  
A slight smile touched his lips as he lifted her into his arms and commenced to leave the alley.  
  
Then, as suddenly as before, her eyes snapped open. _God what gorgeous eyes she's got,_ Robin thought, as the bright blue gems scanned the street. "What- where am I? I thought I was-" Panic spread across her face as her eyes settled upon Robin. Their eyes locked for a moment. Then she screamed.  
  
"Help! Put me down! Help! Somebody! I'm being kidnapped!"  
  
Robin could feel his cheeks flushing, deeper and deeper crimson. "No, that's not what- Please, let me expl-" He was cut off by a hard slap to his cheek. He dropped her, and she fell to the ground, landing uncomfortably on her bottom.  
  
She stood up, and turned to run, but gruff voices from the shadows paralyzed her with fear.  
  
"Well, what do we have here," said one. A flashlight beam crossed over her. A sudden shudder ran through her body.  
  
"Pretty little thing, yes," came a second voice. "Nice and perky."  
  
"Stop you fool," hissed the first voice. "Or you'll scare away the prey."  
  
The girl stood, to scared to move, or to call out.  
  
Robin had finally regained his senses, when he say the girl backing into a wall, a little way down the alley, forced into an inescapable position by two slimy looking men. He broke off into a run, his bo-staff extended for use.  
  
"He-ya!" he yelled as he came down hard on the closer of the two men. Then he twirled around, his staff colliding with the face of the other stranger. A few more smart whacks and the two men lay moaning on the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, turning to the girl after tying up the men. He had half expected her to be grateful to him, but instead, he received another slap across the face. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Kidnapping me!" she yelled.  
  
"I did not kidnap you," he retorted. "You were the one who snuck up on me."  
  
"I did not! The last thing I remember was sitting on the couch watching horror films. And now I'm in an old alleyway with a crazy man who tried to kidnap me!"  
  
"I did not-" he let the rest of the sentence go unheard, for at that exact moment, a flashlight beam ran across them. "Not again," Robin muttered.  
  
There was the sound of footsteps, and three security guards could be seen coming at them.  
  
"Over there!" one said, brandishing his flashlight in the two teens' direction.  
  
"Thank god," Robin heard the girl mutter. But Robin shook his head.  
  
"Something's not right..."  
  
"Trespassers!" another called. The men broke into a run.  
  
Robin launched his grappling hook and slid his arm around the blond girl's waist.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!?"  
  
"Just hold on," Robin said as he pressed a small black button on his utility belt with his free hand.  
  
The girl shrieked once as the grappling hook retracted, lifting them to the roof of the nearest building. Below them, the guards were still shouting.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
As soon as their feet safely landed on the rooftop, Robin received his third slap of the evening.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" this girl hissed.  
  
"Saving your neck," Robin replied, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"My neck doesn't need saving!" she retorted.  
  
"It does, too. If not for me, you'd still be down there, in the hands of those two creeps."  
  
"If not for you, I'd still be at home, safe and sound!"  
  
There was a long pause, until Robin cleared his throat. "Look, we got off to a bad start. Let's forget what just happed and start fresh. My name's Robin." He held out his hand to her. She reluctantly placed hers in his.  
  
"I'm May."

* * *

So, What do you think?? I'll only update if a get 5 reviews. Thank you! 

Anna/May


End file.
